


do it for the vlog

by sundowns



Series: youtube!au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animals, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gyms, M/M, Social Media, YouTube, Youtuber!Oikawa, instagram boyfriend!iwaizumi, oikawa cries over a dog, unforgivable fluff, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundowns/pseuds/sundowns
Summary: There are certain perks to being the boyfriend of one of Japan’s most influential YouTubers and that includes having to be sacrificial, particularly having to wake up a quarter before 5 in the morning just to accommodate enough time on setting up for His Highness’ new video.(In which Oikawa documents his typical weekend lifestyle with Iwaizumi. And their cat.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you iwaizumane for the prompt although i have no idea how this spiraled into a 10k word vomit i'm horrified.
> 
> also, this is a standalone fic but it would be cool if you read the first installment!

There are certain perks to being the boyfriend of one of Japan’s most influential YouTubers and it comes in different forms and oddities.

People discover the nonexistent greatness of your voice, they begin to gush over you at the rapidly moving comment section, and you start to become everyone’s hot topic so unexpectedly. You get the recognition you personally don't find deserving and sometimes, you can’t stop from getting included in given fan gifts as well, no matter how bad you feel about it.

Being the boyfriend of a prominent YouTuber doesn’t come as a hundred percent full blessing to Hajime, regardless of him thinking that Tooru in fact deserves anything he earns and receives and supporting him with this “side job”. He couldn’t help but stifle the groan that that's about to come out from his throat when a hoard of Tooru’s fans approached him from a faraway distance, already having the gist of the humble number of girls armed with pen, paper and smartphone to go with.

“You’re Oikawa Tooru’s boyfriend, right?” they'd say in unison. Sometimes, when he'd encounter another kind of group one of them will yell in a much louder voice.

Despite the awkwardness and the red tint on his ears, he had nodded stiffly and yet, before he could even bid them goodbye, the three equipments were shoved to his face. One time, he got a bruise on his cheek when he was hit by the edge of a phone.

“Please sign these!” they'd said. Hajime didn’t have the heart to flat out reject them despite being in a hurry for work because Tooru’s fans are precious to him as much as they are precious to Tooru.

So Hajime obliged obediently, even promising them to pass their warm regards to the YouTube star himself.

The night the incident happened, he’s on Japan Twitter’s #4 trending topic, earning the title _nicest boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime_.

Tooru is more delighted about it than he is.

 

* * *

 

 

There are certain perks to being the boyfriend of one of Japan’s most influential YouTubers and that includes having to be sacrificial, particularly having to wake up a quarter before 5 in the morning just to accommodate enough time on setting up for His Highness’ new video.

"Hey, guys. It's Iwaizumi." Hajime rubs his tired eyes, hair all mussed up and sticking in different angles. He barely had enough sleep last night from Tooru’s insistence of a traditional movie night and muffles a yawn to his shoulder. "I know it isn't me who you're expecting but Oikawa told me to set the camera up before he wakes up."

The camera shifts to where Tooru is sleeping, limbs and arms impossibly hogging a pillow and Hajime all to himself. He’s snoring so quietly yet when one will inch closer, they'll hear the absolute absurdity of it. Hajime may snore the loudest but he claims Tooru will always emit the most ridiculous noises in his sleep.

Hajime sinks a little back to the bed and snakes his free arm back under his boyfriend's shoulder. The latter shifts and now he's sleeping soundly on the half side of his chest.

"He's sleeping like a log right now. Not sure if you guys knew, but he's a heavy sleeper. The more you know," he snorts. Hajime takes delight in giving random (and rather embarrassing) facts to Tooru’s fans. "Y’know, like, even if I-" he grips on Tooru's shoulder tightly (the tightness doesn’t even make him twitch) and begins to shake him violently. Regardless of his brain likely rolling around his skull, he doesn't move a single inch. Hajime wants to shove him off the bed just to test how much sleeping capacity he has. He doesn’t though.

"See? Didn't budge. He's even drooling on my shirt." He grimaces as he adjusts the zoom of the camera. The lens focuses to Tooru's mouth, particularly on the darker spot of Hajime’s shirt. "It's gross." Hajime grumbles indignantly but kisses his head anyway. "You're gross, right?"

As if to answer him, Tooru snores in protest. The camera quivers as Hajime shakes in laughter. "Babe, are you aware you're snoring on camera? That’s just so embarrassing." He clicks his tongue and plants another lingering kiss to the sleeping guy’s head which makes him mumble without sense. "He's going to kill me for this so, I gotta leave."

Tooru lets out a snore again, albeit, a little louder.

That's the last thing Hajime hears before he's slipping from the bed in a not-so-careful method, almost knocking the camera off his hand and into Tooru’s face if not for his skilled reflexes. In contrary to that, he’s careful in tucking Tooru to bed by the careful slip from his arms. He places and adjusts the camera to where it captures him in a flattering (read: not) angle and proceeds to the shower, chuckling all the way.

It's twenty minutes later that Tooru wakes up fully and looking decent in a way, at least free from dried drool and morning crusties. He's chatty and loud once he gets to face the camera, all but complaining how _Iwa-chan is a terrible cameraman_ and how he doubtlessly looked less attractive than usual in earlier's recording.

Hajime can hear his ranting from the kitchen and thinks it’s ironic how he sleeps like a bear in hibernation yet has the energy of their landlord’s Labrador once he gets to gain consciousness.

"So, I just finished showering and it's currently…" he trails off, glancing up to the wall clock to his upper right. "currently 5:45 A.M, a bit early since we'll be going to the gym. On another note, I haven't gone to the gym in like, two weeks or so, so I reckon I'm going to be _so_ sore after this." He whines, rubbing the side of his head with the towel slung over his neck. And like the vain guy that he is, constantly tries checking himself out on the camera screen and gushes how great his skin is. "My skin looks really good when I wash my face or take a hot shower early in the morning. The consistency lasts a whole day and because I love every one of you, it’s a tip I personally want to share!" he chimes and before long, his face lights up as he takes in the waft of something like onion and garlic frying in oil. "Ah! Something's cooking in the kitchen~" he singsongs, placing his towel over the drying rack, and in an instant carries his feet to where the aroma is coming from.

Without a doubt, Tooru catches Hajime scurrying around like a bee in the tiny kitchen of their apartment. His boyfriend is only sporting a pair of drawstring pants and socks on and Tooru wonders how someone can’t have diarrhea in the wee hours of the morning by not wearing something above. He shamelessly ogles at said boyfriend's Dorito figure and considers not ever trading anything for the world if it means waking up to a view like this. There's something incredibly domestic and warm about the sight before him—Hajime is oblivious and unaware of Tooru's presence, head muddled and preoccupied with whatever he's doing, and Tooru is free to quietly observe the way he works around their tiny home like a responsible househusband.

When Hajime has his back turned to him, probably chopping some scallions (or "spring onions" as Tooru would argue. "They're the same damn thing, Oikawa."), does Tooru go into charge and envelope Hajime’s slim waist with his vacant arm.  
  
"Good morning~" he coos softly, chin resting on top of Hajime's shoulder. They have always been never-changing to him, Iwa-chan has always had broad and kind shoulders. He also smells fresh off the shower and normally, the moist of the water would be uncomfortably cold but he feels so, so warm against his chest.  
  
Hajime halts his chopping and angles his head to look at the ball of sunshine to his left. It doesn’t take a second for his face to melt into an affectionate one as he comes face to face with the smile he's always loved waking up to. "Morning." And for the third time of the day, he pecks Tooru's forehead. He smells like milk and it calms Hajime. "Had a good sleep?"  
  
"Mhm!" Oikawa pipes up. He has to detach himself from the other to carefully set his camera on the coffee and creamer containers before he latches back on to Hajime again fully, nuzzling his nose to the back of his ear. "What's cookin', doc?"  
  
"Chahan," Hajime responds. "You good with that, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Tooru hums. He is not only good with that, in fact, he visibly drools. "But we're supposed to go to the gym today, so I shouldn't eat that much."  
  
"Then you shouldn't eat that much," Hajime interjects. "I made just a right amount of serving for us. Enough to get you full though."  
  
"But fried rice, Iwa-chan..." Tooru matches a pout to his whine. "You can never get full with fried rice."  
  
"I'm almost done." Hajime elbows him on the side. "Set the table up, will you?"  
  
Tooru whimpers and clings onto him even more. Hajime can barely move when he starts kissing his shoulder. "Thirty seconds top. You smell really good, baby."  
  
"Took a shower because you drooled on me." He retorts then scoffs at Tooru's, yet again, complaints on his slowly crumbling reputation caused by Iwa-chan. He but basks onto the quick moment of silent intimacy and happily rests the back of his head to Tooru’s shoulder. He has always gotten used to this morning routine ever since they lived together, and maybe even before that, and never often complains. When Hajime meets his eyes halfway, he swears he can see the speckle of blush on Tooru's cheeks. Hajime is lovestruck.  
  
"Time's up."  
  
Tooru chooses to be oddly obedient this time as he wordlessly detaches himself from Hajime and proceeds setting the utensils.  
  
Later, they finish eating to Tooru wailing how good Hajime's food tastes like, praising him like he always does every after meal, and agonizes on how his entire bowl hasn't even reached to his stomach yet when he had finished his last spoon. Hajime gives him half of his share to shut him up and then stuffs his mouth with a roll of omelet.  
  
"You're going to get fat like Miku if you don't watch what you eat."  
  
"Doesn't matter!" Tooru flicks his wrist in dismissal. "We're not going to the gym today for nothing! All those calories when I get to that treadmill will dissolve in an instant."  
  
Hajime stares dumbly at him then reaches to wipe the stray grain of rice off the corner of his mouth. "If you say so."  
  
"Iwa-chan, I know you always hear this but your food is literally the best. You need to marry me, asap," Tooru exclaims nonchalantly, too occupied on adjusting the camera into an angle that captures the whole view of the kitchen and Hajime in the middle of stacking their soiled dishes.  
In response, Hajime only gives him a lazy lopsided smile that makes his throat constrict and bends over to kiss him twice on the lips and on the tip of his nose before he's going for the sink. "Sure, babe."  
  
He has never been a blushing mess this long.  
  
Hajime insists on doing the dishes since there's only a little to do. Tooru is just being his usual self, reactivating into full koala-mode and pestering him to the tips of his nerves. Yet even though Tooru does annoy him and that doing dishes with an animal sticking onto him is difficult work, he enjoys these moments and still won't mind the extension of time being used.  
  
"Say, Iwa-chan. If your clothes are made of boyfriend material, you know what's better than boyfriend material?" Tooru asks him in the middle of wiping the plates dry. He's not certain if his boyfriend's aware that he's playing with the strings of his pants or just doing it on purpose.  
  
"What," he says back, deadpan and this time, a little curious as well. One can never not answer Oikawa Tooru's puns or you'll deal with him sulking the entire day.  
  
"Husband material, a.k.a not wearing shirts."  
  
Hajime prevents from rolling his eyes. "Where did you plagiarize that pick up line?"  
  
"Iwa-chan!" Tooru gasps, indignant. "I made this my own. Aren't I good?"  
  
Hajime really rolls his eyes this time. A moment passes before his face twists into an almost horrified look. Tooru is starting to inwardly panic as well. "What?"  
  
"Babe, did you feed Miku?"  
  
Tooru's tense shoulders sag all at once as he hears such vital issue and this time, it's him who rolls his eyes. "You scared me, Iwa-chan, I almost thought it was the laundry again! That cat eats by herself, what are you so worried about?"  
  
"You know how she doesn't eat when she senses we're leaving the house on the weekends. She needs to be fed!"  
  
He blinks once and then twice. "She knows it's a Saturday?"  
  
"She's smarter than you. Now go get the Friskies while I dry these up." He elbows Tooru on the rib while hurriedly stacking the clean dishes into the rack. When he glances at the time and finds out they have about 30 minutes left before they leave, he almost drops Tooru’s favorite mug.  
  
By the time he's done, Tooru has placed a serving of Friskies in Miku's red bowl. Hajime hears a distinct meow from the guest room and goes to get the gray Persian cat that has been seemingly waiting to be picked up. Her fur tickles his skin as he carefully presses her to his chest and her needy meows make him chuckle. The sound makes Tooru perk up from his seat and Hajime plants himself down on the chair adjacent to his.  
  
"Good morning." Tooru crouches in front of the two, hand clutching on Hajime's knee for balance and support. Miku answers with another meow which makes him giggle. "Did our little miss just wake up?"  
  
As expected, Miku doesn't answer and rather displays a default blank look on her face. Instead, her spokesperson Hajime does. "Don't think so. She was wandering in the guest room."  
  
"I sure hope she didn't pee or poop there or something." Tooru sighs, not really wanting to think about the last time the bed sheets reeked of cat pee only to be found out 3 days later where there’s only a remembrance of a yellow stain, and begins to feed her piece by piece. The cat obediently stuffs a variety into her mouth and he gives her a rub on the head. "Good girl."  
  
Miku meows in reply, demanding for more food.  
  
"So needy."  
  
Hajime snorts. "Like you. There's a reason why she's named Oikawa two point zero."  
  
Tooru glares at Hajime who only grins in return. He doesn't have a say on the needy part though because even he himself seconds on that.  
  
Hajime has that distinct smile on his face he doesn’t fail to notice and that if he doesn't know better, he might have not noticed the smallest stretch of lips. He likes those kinds of expressions on him, all but silent and subtle and showing genuineness. There's nothing better compared to bonding with their little family, whether it's lazily lounging on the couch or doing the laundry together or feeding the cat. The way Hajime delicately holds Miku like she's a baby itches something at his chest and it makes him smile fondly.  
  
Hajime must have noticed his gaze on him because he gives him a questioning look. "What?"  
  
Tooru says nothing and puckers his lips towards him.  
  
Hajime blinks twice, momentarily confused, before he leans in and kisses his mouth.  
  
"So needy."  
  
There's still a good five minutes before their little family is all done with their morning home routine. However, the only thing that Tooru has trouble getting done with is the cat clawing at his heels.  
  
"Iwa-chan..." He gives Hajime a pitiful look and the latter sighs in return.  
  
"Tooru, we can't postpone our gym appointment just because you have your cat disabling you to leave." Hajime crouches down to slowly pry her little paws off Tooru's training pants. "Come on, Miku, we'll only be gone for a couple of hours. Damn, why do you have to be so clingy on uncalled days."  
  
Their cat is no doubt the most fickle creature in the whole household when it comes to Tooru in particular. Miku has always been concluded to like Hajime more because she has no doubt a love-hate relationship with Tooru on most days. However, when she becomes needy, it's mostly Tooru who tends to her. That explains during the days when she likes to cling to him, it's always way worse than when she clings to Hajime.  
  
Miku's incessant meows finally gets Tooru to unlatch the little devil completely by coaxing her. Miku doesn't seem impressed by her owner's decision towards her wishes so she brings out her tiny sharp claws and scratches at his forearm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Miku." Hajime gives her a stern warning, just so he can prevent himself from laughing at Tooru's misery. She must have sensed Hajime's inner true sentiment so she goes and nuzzles her head to his pant leg.  
  
"This cat is difficult," Tooru hisses, nursing his slightly wounded forearm. "If you don't behave, I'm going to have you auctioned to the neighborhood or throw you into the river!"  
  
Miku only huffs, detaching herself from Hajime and walking back towards the guest room in gracefully slow steps. Hajime only laughs, standing up and holding out his hand for his boyfriend to hold. "There are disinfectant and cottons in the car. There are also band-aids if you want."  
  
Tooru only shakes his head and grabs his hand for support. "It's only a little scratch. It's alright." He doesn't let go even after they had locked the door but not until they get into Hajime's old Honda civic.  
  
Tooru almost forgets the camera is in Hajime's hand and still running, only noticing it when the other has placed it firmly on the dashboard.  
  
"So, we're using Iwa-chan's baby today since we won't be riding the train. Given that the train doesn't allow anyone to film, let alone talk loudly, we decide to better be safe than sorry." He twitches on the camera exposure to get a better illumination, the gradual rise of the sun providing them the right lighting they need. "The train station is about a fifteen-minute walk from here, another fifteen-minute ride to the gym, but usually when we ride by car it takes around... more or less forty minutes? So we're kinda early. Less traffic as well."  
  
"-belt, Tooru."  
  
He turns to blink at Hajime. "Yes, babe?"  
  
Hajime rolls his eyes. The idiot must’ve not paid attention. He reaches over to Tooru's side so he fastens his seatbelt for him instead. "I said your seatbelt, idiot."  
  
"Ah," Tooru blurts out absently, distracted by how Hajime is seemingly close enough to get him a view of the splatters of freckles on his nose. The other must have sensed the glaring heat on the side of his face and looks at him, the twitch of angle causing to shorten the distance of their faces.  
  
Tooru is merely caught by it off guard and as Hajime notices this, he smirks and decides to play around. He leans in close that perhaps Tooru can feel the tiny huffs of warm breath from his lips. Tooru observes the distance slowly vanishing and instinctively closes his eyes, and yet when he thinks Hajime is going to kiss him, the latter pulls away with a impish smile on his face.  
  
Tooru takes an offended gasp and smacks him on the arm. It's firm and he likes the feel of it on his palm. "I thought you were going to kiss me! I am so embarrassed."  
  
"No making out on camera." Hajime warns him, unable to hold his laugh while he puts on his seatbelt.  
  
As Tooru shifts on his seat to find a comfortable position, it's hard for Hajime to ignore the slight jut of his lip. The image prods him to finally let out a half-unintentional chuckle and leans ib to peck his cheek. And as if he has successfully turned his mood into a hundred and eighty degrees, Tooru unmistakably lets out a pleased hum and gives Hajime that close-lipped smile that makes his eyes curl into crescents. He patiently waits for Hajime to start igniting the engine before he slips his hand to his and laces their fingers together. Hajime only ever smiles that stupidly handsome smile as he glances at him then turns his focus to his front where he begins to drive.  
  
It's situations like this where Tooru finds Hajime the most handsome. He's holding that steering wheel so coolly with one hand and having that strong but calm look on his face—he’s always looked that way whenever he's focused on something. Tooru's come to a point where he can't stop staring until Hajime is the one who personally points it to him, giving him a once-over and smiling the kind that’s to die for. His heart skips a beat or perhaps several all at once he can't even bring to pacify the healthy blush on his cheeks.  
  
The redness only worsens when Hajime brings their entangled hands up so he kisses Tooru's knuckles. He gasps at this and then begins to fumble for his phone.  
  
"Iwa-chan, hold it like that and I'll take a photo for Instagram."  
  
Hajime steers the wheel to his right as he overtakes two SUVs. He settles down to a slower speed once he's of safe distance and takes quick look at Tooru.  
  
"Let's wait at a red stoplight, babe. It's safer."  
  
Ah. Tooru forgets how his Iwa-chan can be very meticulous in terms of vehicular rules, which is never debatable because safety is always a priority. He mumbles an "okay", and not so far, they soon spot the traffic light that just turned into a blaring red.  
  
Hajime, as agreed, twists his torso to face him and brings his lips to the tender skin of his knuckles. His hand smells like the hand cream he always uses, a mix of vanilla and mint that he himself has come to love as well. He alters their hands’ positioning so they're not interlacing fingers anymore but so he's holding Tooru's hand to kiss his slender fingers properly. He has always had pretty fingers that Hajime secretly worships—skin paper-thin and sensitive that makes him want to take care of them.  
  
In the span of that moment, Tooru has probably taken a hundred of photos to choose from, basing on the countless shutters Hajime's heard. He sounds terribly pleased though, cooing and audibly fussing like a fond mother bird to its kids.  
  
"Iwa-chan is the ultimate Instagram boyfriend," Tooru says, sliding his palm to his boyfriend's cheek. "People are gonna lose their shit once I post this. You spoil me too much."  
  
"'m not spoiling you," boyfriend protests, albeit voice placid, and presses his lips to Tooru’s palm. "I'm just being a boyfriend."  
  
"The best in the world," Tooru continues with a look of affection and watches as Hajime drives away. His Iwa-chan isn't really good at taking compliments at the moment so he reddens in such a way Tooru finds downright endearing. "Iwa-chan, I actually want to say a fun fact to our viewers."  
  
"What is it?" Naturally, Hajime finds Tooru's hands again.  
  
"About the car,” Tooru lilts and the other responds with a realizing "ah", his voice a slightly coy address.  
  
"Okay, fun fact!" he sing-songs with such an exaggerated hand gesture that causes Hajime to snort and roll his eyes fondly. "Just a little while ago, I told you guys Iwa-chan owns this car, but actually! He bought this from my parents when they had it on sale.” He turns to him with a curious cadence to his voice. “Up until now I've thought of how this was technically a financial burden especially to students like you, Iwa-chan. This cost you more than a whole year's tuition fee and you bought this when you were, like, in your fourth year? So, what got you to buy this car?"  
  
"There's a reason why I juggled two part-time jobs, Tooru. Plus my parents helped me with the money. It's very beneficial when you like traveling back home and forth or traveling in general," Hajime says a matter of factly. "Then sometimes it's a lot helpful especially when Tooru's knee acts up so I have to drive him instead of letting him walk to the station. He also drags me a lot to random places he wants to go, mind you, to be specific, during the asscrack of dawn, like… he wakes me up at 3 AM just so we can go have a romantic McDonald's date at the beach," he rolls his eyes the hundredth time of the day while Tooru snorts at the choice of words. "Also, we love camping in the mountains and do it often when we have a free weekend, so, I figured out it would be a big hassle to bring huge equipments while commuting. Isn't it?"  
  
"So, you make it sound like... no, in a sense, you're saying you bought this car because of me?" Tooru prods in such a teasing voice, but Hajime disregards the playful tone. He only answers him with a small shrug. The action is nonchalant, but Tooru begs to differ, there's complacency in his expression.  
  
"Because of how needy you are," Hajime corrects but Tooru still dies a little inside. "This was a great deal. Got a big discount since it only fell down to you still being the owner anyway?"  
  
"Ah," he bites on his lip to minimize a too wide smile but Hajime of course doesn't miss it and shakes his head in amusement. "So, it's our car now? And yet you never let me drive."  
  
"Safety first, babe."  
  
"Fuck you, I'm an excellent driver!"

 

* * *

 

The gym is unsurprisingly half-packed by the time they get there given that it’s Saturday. It reeks of testosterone and Tooru watches the heads turning to them with eyes in awe as he and Hajime make their way past the automatic sliding door hand in hand.  
  
"Good morning, Iwaizumi-san!" The turnip-head from the reception perks up. His eyes flicker to the space beside mentioned person and he startles a little, mumbling a hurried greeting. "Oikawa-san."

"Morning, Kindaichi," they both say in unison although with Tooru an interested lilt in his voice.  
  
"Morning, Iwaizumi-san," says the guy working out on the treadmill. His bangs stick up from the Naruto headband he's wearing on and Tooru snorts.

"Morning, Kageyama."  
  
"Tobio-chan!" Tooru chimes in a way that somehow makes the guy frown. "Aren't you going to greet your Oikawa-sama?"  
  
"Ah." Kageyama's eyebrows scrunch deeper. "Oikawa-san."  
  
Tooru's grin widens by a suspiciously large margin it sort of makes the hair on the back of Hajime’s neck rise. He goes to press a button on Kageyama’s treadmill that ups the speed and makes the guy nearly stumble face-floor.

"Ah, ah- pay attention, Tobio-chan!"  
  
He lets out a loud squeak when Hajime elbows him hard on the rib. "Iwa-chan!"  
  
"Don't be rude on the kid, Oikawa." He turns to Kageyama with an apologetic face. "Sorry, you know how childish he is."  
  
Before Tooru can discourse an essay-long protest, Hajime drags them all the way to their usual space in the far left corner of the gym. Upon their way there, he has four more good morning greetings received than Tooru had.  
  
"My, my, you sure are popular."  
  
Hajime only rolls his eyes, looks around before he kisses Tooru quickly on the mouth. "Shut up."  
  
Tooru chuckles a bit startled and bites on his lip, he’s barely able to contain his smile and he turns around so he can stuff their duffle bags on a shared locker. Hajime doesn't miss this and goes to squeeze his butt, laughing when Tooru makes an embarrassing squeak. "Hey, should we film?"  
  
"If it's convenient enough, it would be great. It's kind of hard to put the camera anywhere in here though." He looks surprisingly composed given with his face on fire. "Perhaps you can place it on top of the medical kit."

So Hajime tries doing just that. He’s a bit skeptical since it’s not sturdy enough to hold the camera properly and safely so he opts on grabbing the tripod and setting everything all at once. Before that they ask Kindaichi if it’s alright and the guy nods with too much enthusiasm needed.

Tooru immediately goes into action, showing off the first step of his workout routine by warming up on the treadmill. Hajime joins cardio in a much faster pace and Tooru almost stumbles staring at the every flex of his biceps.

They go on like that for 10 more minutes before Tooru aims for the reverse cable flys and Hajime on the bench press. Poor Tooru can barely even grip the cables all the way, internally weak from gawking at Hajime’s firm pectorals that deliciously obtrude from his thin muscle tee.

Not being able to go to the gym for a couple of weeks is somewhat taking a toll to his physique so Tooru seeks help from him on the deadlifts. Having a boyfriend as your personal trainer has its perks including free of payment and well, getting intimate as possible. Butt on the air, he positions himself with hands on the weights and Hajime holding his hips from his rear. The visual is promiscuous on a different context but Tooru chooses to be reasonable for once, holding is mouth back from commenting something indecent. He’s glad for the slight privacy in their area.

He lifts them easier than he had expected and is in the middle of counting to sixties when his butt accidentally grazes something protruding on Hajime’s pants. He almost drops the weights right at his feet but Hajime catches to steady him, chuckling.

“Easy baby,” he murmurs into his ear and the way how sultry it sounds makes Tooru both uneasy and conspicuously interested. His arms are starting to hurt now so he really drops the deadlifts this time.

The last time he checked on Hajime, he’s working on with the dumbbells and when Tooru is done with the body lifts this time, Hajime is still working on with the dumbbells though the ones in his hands this time are much larger and heavier. Tooru considers practicing to control his _lowkey-sexual_ hunger but he decides to put that off next time because he goes to lather his itchy hands on Hajime’s biceps.

"Look at these arms. These arms carry me to bed. At night."

“I’ll throw you off the balcony while you're sleeping if you don’t behave.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The travel to the grocery store appears to be a little delayed than the allotted time because Tooru had been _very_ persistent about lingering in the shower longer, preferably to make out and do much more than that. The people in close proximity of the shower area are horrified but Tooru’s all aglow as they make their way out the building, bidding everyone in sight goodbye while Hajime has to stifle the fire in his face.

The thing about the aftermath of having sex, Hajime gets all touchy-feely. He drives with one hand as usual, but his free one doesn’t sit on Tooru’s hand and rather gripping at his thigh. It should make him queasy the way it inches closer and closer but he doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, he gets all sorts of comfort. They don’t talk the entire trip but Hajime has a constant smile on his face and that’s enough to fill in the silence.

Tooru drags the shopping cart for them and Hajime picks the food essential to buy because Tooru can’t be trusted especially on grocery shopping, time management and budgeting. Hajime is on the middle of picking between two brands of canned mushrooms when Tooru approaches him with a comb of bananas.

“Babe, should we buy these?”

He doesn’t even know how to pick one, Hajime grimaces on the several dark spots on the yellow peels. “I thought you dislike bananas?”

"What?” Tooru looks utterly confused. “But bananas are good. I eat them every night before I go to bed. I love bananas!"

The girl to Hajime’s right gawks and sputters and he facepalms. Typical Tooru with his typical unfiltered mouth.

“Nevermind, just get them in!”

He jumps when a can of beans drops to the floor with a loud clang and he watches as the girl stammers a series of apologies before flying away.

Tooru sometimes amuses himself being a people-person as he practices the skill of reading people through that way. Because the moment he first looked at the cashier in the third counter, his perception of her is spot on.

Unlike him, Hajime lives up to his name by being as dense as a rock. Tooru is certain he doesn’t notice the subtle but often glances the cashier throws at him and just proceeds to smile politely at her when she initiates a small talk, completely ignoring Tooru, the ever infamous boyfriend of this man she’s speaking to. Tooru has a tic on his on his forehead when he notices her fingers purposely brushing Hajime’s palm as she hands him the change. She tells him to have a good day, all smiles and waves until Hajime calls out, “Let’s go, babe.”

He sees the cashier’s face awkwardly fall and he blushes profusely from the contained laughter that stabs his internal organs.

"That cashier was smiling and ogling at Iwa-chan the whole time, but when she finished ringing up, he held my hand, and her face was like, ah, shit."

Hajime smacks his head.

  

* * *

 

 

The grocery store is starting to fill up by the time they are done ringing their items up. The perimeter near the entrance is nearly congested that Hajime has to maneuver them both through the crowd of people. This is why he hates Saturdays outside, he grumbles, placing his hand on the small of Tooru's back.

"You go first."

It takes them an annoying minute to completely get out of the department store, irked by some people clumsily pushing through the crowd. Hajime glares at the guy who had bumped into Tooru's shoulder, almost stumbling the latter if not for the firm hand on his back. Once they do get out, he's never been glad to welcome fresh air.

Yet from his side though, he hears a gasp from his ever ecstatic boyfriend who almost carelessly drops the grocery bags to the pavement. Hajime is terrified for the eggs.

"Iwa-chan, hold the bags!" That's the only explanation he gets before Tooru is now running towards an array of cars.

Except near that array of cars is a teenage girl holding a leash of, what Hajime thinks, is a huge white Samoyed.

 _Oh boy_.

He's lost between filming the whole damn thing or just dropping everything all at once so he can organize what to do first. However with the bit of his sanity left, he knows how Tooru is, _acts,_ when he's close proximity of animals so he resorts on grabbing the two heavy grocery bags with one hand while juggling the camera with his other one.

 _Ah_ , boyfriend responsibilities.

True to his expectations, he sees Tooru approach the surprised teenager with earbuds on, asking her, "Hi! Can I pet it?"

Since his hands are occupied, Hajime resorts to mentally facepalming himself.

The girl blinks, in the process of registering that a random grown ass man is casually asking permission to pet her dog. She plugs her earbuds out and responds hesitantly, "Uh, I guess."

Tooru takes that as a _yes_ and crouches as he excitedly begins to scratch at the dog's nape with his fingers. It notices his presence and joyfully barks at the affectionate contact, waggling its furry tail that whacks everything that comes close. Tooru literally wants to cry on the spot.

"What's its name?"

"Shiro," she responds happily, now amused at Tooru's blatant attachment towards the dog. "He's a boy."

"What a good doggy," he fusses fondly. The dog seems to like Tooru, which is no surprise, and insists on nuzzling his wet snout into his cheek. He chuckles with merriment in his voice and has to embrace Shiro with his arms so he won't fall to his butt. Soon after, he hears and notices steps to his left and looks up at the familiar figure, the lens of the camera he's holding pointed towards him. He beams at him aglow and Hajime thinks his radiance counters the sun. "Iwa-chan, a dog."

"Sorry, he's always like this when he sees animals." Hajime tells the owner apologetically. "You don't mind us filming, do you?"

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry." The girl shakes his hand dismissively, laughing when heavy Shiro jumps at Tooru. He has his big paws planted on his shoulders and he returns the gesture by hugging his fluffy chubbiness back.

"So fluffy..." Tooru coos and rubs the dog's spine. Hajime is not sure if he's imitating a crying sound or crying for real. "I'm going to cry."

"Sorry. Shiro always behaves like that when he sees people. He gets really excited and barely controls himself." The owner provides apologetically when he notices Tooru now Indian-sitting on the pavement most likely because of the dog’s heaviness.

"It's more than fine! Who's gonna get mad when you have this fluffy ball cuddling you, right big guy?" Tooru scratches on the back of the dog's ears in which he earns a loud bark from him. He becomes deaf for a second but it's all worth it.

"How old is he?" Hajime asks, taking note of the genuinely glowing face Tooru has. He loves him.

"He just turned a year and a half a week ago."

"Oh, boy. You sure eat a lot, do you?" Tooru says, finally managing to pry the gigantic ball of fur off him even though he doesn't want to. "What a healthy dog."

"Samoyeds are known to grow up really fast and Shiro also eats a lot of food alone. You might need to keep an eye on your grocery bags, mister." She warns Hajime with a lopsided smile yet the tilt of her mouth soon changes into something like a small pout. "Ah- sorry. My sister just got out of the grocery and we need to go. I just took him out for a small walk."

Hajime has never seen Tooru looking _that_ down in a long time.

Tooru stands up and quickly covers it with a dismissive grin. Hajime almost feels bad for him. Patting the dog one last time, he gives him a small pout. "It's alright! Thanks for letting me pet your dog. He's really an obedient one."

"A lot of people tell Shiro that. They think he goes through training but he's just really affectionate." She smiles down at dog who's looking expectantly at Tooru and waves at them. "Bye, misters!"

Tooru waves back with one last wistful look at the cheery dog, chuckling somewhat sadly at the small jiggle of his butt whenever he takes a skipping step. Hajime only smiles, hands both occupied with grocery bags and the camera to wave back.

It's silent when they get back to the car. It's mostly expected when the same occurrence happens but Hajime doesn't comment about it yet. He unlocks the door and puts the camera on the dashboard before he places the grocery bags in the backseat.

It's when he's finally seated in the driver's seat that Tooru bursts into tears.

 _I knew it_. Hajime tries to suppress a groan, his inner turmoil torn between pity, annoyance, fondness and the want to pacify his crying boyfriend. Today, he decides to just feel all of them because that’s what he falls to doing anyway.

"C’mere," he coaxes him, pulling the taller guy by his outstretched arm.

Tooru only covers his face with both his palms and welcomes himself into Hajime’s arms. His forehead rests on Hajime's shoulder while he sobs so shamelessly. The kind of crying sounds he makes actually wrenches something in Hajime's heart because if there is anything he feels uneasy of, it's when Tooru cries.

"What's wrong?" He asks the younger guy, even when he already knows what the prime reason is. When they had first gotten Miku into their small home, Tooru had cried the entire day as well. He burrows his face to his soft brown locks and holds him tightly.

"He's so fluffy, Iwa-chan,” Tooru chokes out a reply, voice muffled with his hands and Hajime’s shoulder.

 _Ah_.  
Hajime’s nose flares and he throws his head back, tightly closing his eyes shut and trying to hold back a frustrated groan. He simultaneously _does_ know and _doesn't_ know why this situation is making his heart melt because he has such a weak spot for Tooru having weak spots over certain things.

His lips stay on his forehead for reassurance until Tooru pries his hands off his face, looking up at Hajime. He looks like an _absolute_ mess when he cries, no one can compare how hideous he is. He doesn't even care about how his tears are all over the place and how red his face appears. He _definitely_ is crying hard.

"Iwa-chan, can we get a dog like that?" Tooru asks, pleads, voice noticeably cracking and trembling. Hajime thinks, _fuck me_. He hates this. He _hates_ it when Tooru looks at him with those big, hopeful eyes. _Be strong, Hajime. You've had worse than this_. "Please, please, Iwa-chan?"

"Oh my god," Hajime mutters enough for his partner not to hear. He wants to claim he's immune to every antic Tooru pulls off, but _this one seems really genuine though_ , he tells himself again and for the millionth time. With Tooru's head tucked in his arm, Hajime can only look at the expectant face waiting for him to respond. He looks so beautiful with the aftermath of his waterworks and he thinks of nothing but kissing him so slowly and tenderly then to oblivion and tell him there's a cat waiting for him at home.

"You look ugly when you cry."

"So it's a no then?" Tooru's bottom lip wobbles almost instantly, and he looks _so_ disappointed.  
Hajime wants to cry himself, too, because why does he have to do this when he can just make him come around easily?

"When Miku is old enough, I will consider it," he tells him anyway, sighing in defeat. He can't help it. There's no way of helping himself whenever it comes to Tooru. He is not mentally strong enough, after all.

The genuine smile on Tooru's face is worth it though, and Hajime thinks he'll gladly take in another responsibility to their tiny family just for the sake of it. Tooru appears to be contented with the response he got and he nods earnestly.

"Okay."

"Hey, c'mon, don't cry. It's ruining your image." He holds back a snort from coming out and plants another short kiss to Tooru’s head, wiping the tears off his cheeks with the side of his palm. The guy only replies with a silent nod, _doesn't_ backfire on Hajime's comment, and untangles himself from his embrace. He must have been very serious about it. Hajime sighs yet again, this time inwardly, as he watches Tooru rubbing on his eyes with the backs of his hands. He doesn't even bother using a tissue. _What a mess_.

Hajime can't help the fond look on his face. Oikawa Tooru, a twenty-three year-old grown up, is sniffing his snot in such a disturbing loud manner and rubbing his tears profusely in a way that it spreads messily along his face. For some reason, his hair is disheveled like he just got out of bed.

All of this because of a random dog that somewhat tarnished his emotional stability.

Just observing him from the other side of the passenger seat makes Hajime's heart ache pleasantly.

Tooru has always been such an ugly crier but Hajime still really loves him anyway.

"Remind me to edit this out, Iwa-chan."

 

* * *

  

"Iwa-chan," Tooru moans, "I'm so sore."

Hajime shifts on the bed, arm propped under the side of his head while he lopsidedly grins down at him. "Where are you sore, babe? Can I make it better?"

Tooru gawks at him, eyes dramatically turning into saucers and palm flying to his mouth. And then he gapes at the camera. "Pretend you never hear that. Iwa-chan is so nasty."

"Hey!" He smacks Tooru's stomach flat and the sharp impact against his cramps makes Tooru scream in agony. He’s very sore afterall. "I was only asking you where you're sore."

"There, you stupid brute!" Tooru doubles over and clutches on the worsened pain blooming in his abdomen. He notices the satisfied smirk on Hajime's lips and pouts, turning to face the opposite direction and away from him. "Iwa-chan, you big bully. I'm never talking to you again."

"Who says I'm ever talking to you?" Hajime retorts.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep.” Tooru turns to grab a pillow specifically from under Hajime’s head, making the latter startle. He hugs it protectively, shutting his eyes close. “Don't disturb me. Don't talk to me."

"And the camera's running," he snorts, arms crossed.

"You obviously don't know about video content!" Tooru protests, curling tighter into a fetal position. "People need to know what I look like during my beauty sleep!"

When Hajime doesn't respond for a whole 3 minutes, Tooru starts to become both worried and impatient. _Well, two can certainly play at a time_ , he tells himself and stubbornly remains frozen on the spot.

What he doesn't know is Hajime growing as equally as worried as him. He only takes the hint when he feels a strong arm draped over his waist and warmth pressed to his back. _Gotcha_. Tooru wiggles his eyebrows at the camera lens and bites on his cheek to somehow restrain himself from giggling.

"You asleep?" Hajime's hot breath is addicting against the back of his neck. It's actually taking him the whole willpower not to cancel this video all at once and just make out with him right then and there.

He doesn't respond. He stubbornly pretends to be asleep.

"Hey." Hajime leans further to look at him only to snort. Tooru's jiggling eyelids is the mere indicator that he's not sleeping at all. "I know you're not sleeping, idiot. Your camera's going to fall off." He pries the camera off Tooru's hand with the latter surprisingly letting him and sets it correctly on the bedside table, still able to capture the both of them.

Tooru finally opens his eyes, he knows Hajime sees that, but his gaze remains steady to his front and he pretends to glare at a particular non-existent lint on his bed sheet.

Tooru hears him sigh.

"Come on, you can't possibly be mad at me." He feels his breath ghosting along the edges of his jawline and tries not to shudder. When he pecks him on the cheek, he had to clench on his teeth, and when he kisses his ear, he bites his lip melts into the mattress. "Tooru." Hajime kisses him again, this time on the corner of his mouth. He has to lean even closer that Tooru feels his buff weight crushing his sides. "Baby, you're really not talking to me?"

"You're heavy," Tooru grumbles.

"Ah, so you're talking again."

He grumbles louder.

"Does it really hurt?" He feels Hajime’s warm fingers slide under his shirt and along his abs and his mind blacks out for a second. "I'll get you painkillers if you want to."

"Of course it does, stupid Iwa-chan. I haven't gone to work out hard in a long time like a gym rat like you does, and no, I don't want painkillers." His sore shoulders from the cable reverse flys are starting to badly hurt, too. Of course he'll need painkillers.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" Hajime's voice goes from soft to mild serious. "Or are you just going to give me a cold shoulder like that? Because I'm going to leave you and your head to cool off for a run." He huffs and starts to untangle his arm from his waist and Tooru goes pale. This is not going how it's supposed to go.

Before he can even think about it, his hand flies to Hajime’s, holding him there. He finally turns to face him and may or may not have purposely shown his puppy face. "Don't go."

Hajime blankly stares at him and Tooru worries he might have fallen oblivious into his trap. He does the quickest way his intuition commands—he wraps his arms around his neck and shoves his face into Hajime's bare shoulder. And then whines.

 _Mission: victory_ , Hajime cheers mentally, sticking his tongue out to the camera.

"I'm serious, Tooru," he says, trying to sound stern and really vies from kissing the brown mess of fluff that is Tooru’s head. "Don't make it like the last time when you told me not to leave to buy damn groceries when you're mad for us running out of eggs when you still wouldn't talk to me even if I didn't leave because we were still running out of eggs, idiot."

"But-" Tooru deflates and only shakes his head, arms tightening a little around him. "I was just kidding. I’m not mad at you."

Hajime sternly stares at the head buried to his shoulder and when it doesn't budge, he eventually softens and hugs Tooru back by the waist, straddling him on his hips. "I got you." He chuckles, kissing the top of his head. "I win again."

Feeling betrayed, Tooru gapes at him and smacks him on the shoulder. It kind of hurts how firm his blows are. Hajime wheezes but laughs even harder. "I hate you, Hajime. I was about to cry!"

He rolls his eyes at the infamous dramatic response. "You're an idiot if you think I didn't know you were playing. We haven't been together for over two decades for nothing. Quit being a drama queen."

"I will seriously going to be mad at you at this moment." Tooru grumbles, pouting and looking at everywhere—the ceiling, the bedside table, Hajime’s forehead—but him. "I was only going to trick you just so I can show them how cuddly you are when you try to make me come around!"

Hajime snorts, finding the thought alone ridiculous, but when Tooru doesn't budge and somehow appears to be genuinely upset, he smiles at him so tenderly and places his hand on the back of his neck. His thumb circles on the spot under his ear and he can notice him sigh through his nose. "Tooru." This makes Tooru finally look at him and Hajime takes the wonderful opportunity to lean down and softly press their lips together.

Tooru melts into it instantly and his eyes slowly fall shut. Hajime kisses him into daze and oblivion that he forgets the camera is there, recording every moment that's happening in this room. It so easy for him to lose his guard when Hajime, his best friend of twenty years, lover of years to come, kisses him like this—the way his lips work on his brings about a sigh from him and the way he dips him into the mattress so gently makes his toes curl. When they pull out to catch some air, Tooru's gaze is hazy and unfocused, his hair is a beautiful mess, his lips are raw and red, a pretty blush sits on his cheeks and Hajime thinks it's all worth it.

"You look really amazing right now," Hajime mutters against his mouth, their lips brushing softly from the close proximity.

Tooru is caught off guard by the sudden proclamation and blushes even more than what's possible. Hajime thinks he might appear narcissistic to everyone but sometimes he can only take compliments very well especially when they come from him. "W-where the hell did that come from, Hajime!"

"Nowhere," Hajime says it in such a voice that's offhanded but showing blatant fondness. He has thrown Tooru that look countless of times, _who knows_ , but there's something about the way he gazes that fuels the butterflies in his organs. He gets this distinct warmth that he only feels when he's in a state of absolute comfort where there’s nothing to think, when he finds himself imagining the places he can only dream being in, when he drops on their shared bed after a long tiring day at training.

Like he's home and reassured and at ease.

"Love you."

"No, love _you_ ," Tooru mumbles softly with a lazy smile, eyes crinkled into small crescents. His hand slides down Hajime's cheek and he gently thumbs the corner of his eye. "You like kissing me?"

"I love kissing you," Hajime mutters against the millimeter distance of their mouths and catches Tooru's plush bottom lip, still raw from the tugging and suckling. He laughs when Hajime gently nibbles on it.

They stay like that for a patient moment, biting each other off like cats and dogs until they're quietly making out again for a full minute.

Tooru pulls out first for breathing supply and his arms tangle around Hajime's neck, pulling him even closer than necessary. "Hajime."

Hajime grunts audibly as he feels the gentle scratching of fingertips on his scalp. He might either be sighing from the sensation or with Tooru looking breathtakingly gorgeous under him. Either way is good. "God, that feels really good babe."

Tooru blushes and giggles. "I love you."

"No, I love _you_ more."

"I love you most!"

Hajime frowns. "You can't use superlative words when there are only two subjects, idiot."

"Iwa-chan's so confusing!" Tooru whines. "One minute you're so sweet to me and the next thing, you're being mean like this."

Hajime only responds with a huff of a laugh; but his smile is giddy and he's clearly still in a state of euphoria. "Is that a bad thing?" He eyes the pout on Tooru's mouth and kisses that away. It makes him pout even more.

"You always win."

"I always do." Hajime grins, and Tooru can feel it as he presses his lips to his forehead . "That way, I got you to myself."

 

* * *

 

 

Tooru is draped across Hajime’s chest as he watches his boyfriend scroll through Tooru’s instagram feed on his phone. Hajime takes up reading through the comment section as one of his past time hobbies and defying himself from throwing shade to users who put on bad comments. Tooru’s latest post is the photo from this morning and it has been gathering quite a ton of positive messages, specifically on how _perfect_ and _cute_ they are of a couple. He ignores the unavoidable negativity that lurks somewhere deep those nice messages and reads some to Tooru, who looks nothing but a spoiled cat being _storytold_ let alone with Hajime rubbing his scalp.

Speaking of cat, Hajime is in the midst of reading a comment about the scratch on Tooru’s knuckles when they hear a quiet meow from the doorway. Miku sits there, demanding for, probably, Hajime's attention. When Tooru calls out to her, she doesn’t respond yet when Hajime does, she yet again begins her relentless meows. She seems to be wanting to be picked up again.

Tooru holds Hajime protectively with his arms.

“No, Miku. You’re not going to take Iwa-chan away from me! You’ve been stealing his attention since day 1 and I’m not gonna let that happen today.”

Clearly, the cat doesn’t listen to her other owner and is insistent on jumping on the bed to snuggle to Hajime’s side. Tooru playfully kisses his cheek and rubs his face to his enough to get the cat’s attention. “Jealous? Iwa-chan’s my boyfriend though.”

Miku lets out the loudest meow and Hajime whacks Tooru’s butt to warn him. His hand suspiciously lingers on it. “Stop it, you’re going to make her sad.”

“But everyone and every animal wants your attention,” Tooru pouts at him.

“Shut up. I only want you.” Any situation had it been and Tooru would have likely jumped at him for a bed-wrecking session, but he only resorts to a coy chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

"You look handsome like this," Tooru chuckles, adjusting the camera on Hajime for a better angle. There's never a better angle though. He thinks Hajime will always look the best whichever side he looks at him.

Hajime gives him a baffled look but there's about a huff of laugh at the tip of his mouth, a small coy smile on the edge of his lips. "Like what?"

"When you smile," Tooru says.

And Hajime does. It's wide and real, he looks obviously flattered, but there's genuine fluster on his expression that makes Tooru's heart do wild things in his chest. "Really now?" he laughs, shifting on the bed and making Tooru roll a little to where his elbow dips. Tooru catches his brown irises on the screen and feels butterflies. "Thanks," Hajime mutters softly.

Sometimes, Tooru thinks it's unfair how Hajime becomes soft and agreeable without any warning. Not that the opposite is difficult, in fact, their everyday dynamic has always been something that he came to love. But every time Hajime transitions to the big softie that Tooru will not risk telling him as of the moment, he can't help but enjoy every single second of it because it's not everyday you get to see the _big softie_ in him.

As if Hajime has read his mind, the latter's body flushes completely against him, arms embraced around his waist and face pushed into the crook of his jawline. Tooru welcomes the weight, bites on his lip and might have mistaken the constant strong fluttering of his heart into palpitations. He rests his free hand on the back of Hajime's head and gently tugs on the short strands.

"Oh my god, he's clinging to me." Tooru glances at the camera and feigns shock. "This is a rare occurrence caught on cam, please take time to appreciate while it's here."

"Shut up."

"And he's back to being mean," he snickers, placing a kiss to Hajime's _cute jumbo forehead_. "What's got you all clingy today, baby?"

"'m not clingy," Hajime groans, and in contrary, tightens his hold around him. Tooru represses the urge to laugh.

"Tell that to me when you're not hogging on me like a gorilla, Hajime."

Hajime raises his head to look at him. "Ah, you want me off now?" He begins to squirm around and loosen his hold in his waist but Tooru prevents him by putting his whole weight on his arms.

"Nooo," Tooru wails. "No, please. Do it for the vlog."

 

* * *

 

"So, I think the weekend vlog ends right here because we really have nothing in particular to do besides _cuddling_. But before that, a lot of you guys were requesting I should do _meokbang_ again because you just said you miss my eating face. I'll probably post a video of it soon so please wait for it! Who knows if I'll get to eat some ass or something," Tooru pointedly looks at Hajime with the matching wriggling eyebrows in which he only earns a horrified look. "I'm just kidding, that's a private thing to discuss about but _anyhoo_ , thank you guys so much for watching! Don't forget to press thumbs up, hit that bell icon below, or check out my other YouTube videos. I'll see you guys next time!" He waves both hands at the camera way too enthusiastically that the energy becomes quite contagious, drawing Hajime to awkwardly wave as well. Tooru thinks he looks painfully cute because Iwa-chan barely waves.

"Bye, guys. I hope everyone's having a great weekend."

"You're literally the cutest, I should probably make you a regular in my videos if only I could see you acting all cutesy like this," Tooru says once he's got his equipment all set down and packed up. The statement alone makes Hajime cringe and he throws Tooru that look as if he just licked fungi on his foot.

"I'm _not_ cute, for fuck's sake."

"Yes, you are," he teases even more other than wavering to Hajime's threat. He goes on to embrace his hips from his back and yet again begins to whine. "Hajime~"

"What," he responds with a flat tone. His indifference doesn't last long because the frown on his face soon melts into a soft one upon seeing that small but there smile on Tooru’s lips, usually one of his genuine ones that doesn't fail to reflect in his eyes. He loves him like this and his chest tightens a little with the thought of it.

Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, he asks him in a much softer voice, "What is it, Tooru?"

"Nothing," Tooru chuckles and his response lies in between honesty and perplexity, because he doesn't really know what he's going to say.

Hajime senses this in reply of a knowing look, already makes out what’s to be said and not, and untangles Tooru's arms from his hips so he places them now on his shoulders. In return, he hugs the taller man's waist. "Did you have fun today?"

Tooru's baffled face is a giveaway to him almost laughing to the comical expression. "Of course, I did. What made you ask that?"

Hajime shrugs and for some reason can't seem to fully look at Tooru's probing eyes. "Was just worried the video might come out a little boring."

"Hajime, we've talked about this."

He groans, a little frustrated and rolls his eyes. "I know, I know baby, I just couldn't help it. You can't blame me."

Tooru smacks his chest. "You've helped out a lot, silly Iwa-chan. Weren't you aware of the feedback we both got?"

"Okay. Okay, fine. A worried man's gotta worry.”

"What are you so worried about?" He chuckles, tightening his arms around his neck. He kisses his cheek where it gains him a soft rub on the small of his back. "It's been fun making videos with you. I think I've never been this happy, I mean I always am happy when I make videos for my fans, but it's been a lot more fun when Iwa-chan is in them."

"Really now?" Hajime gives him a lopsided smile. "So it's not going to be Oikawa anymore but Oikawa and Iwaizumi."

"It's always Oikawa and Iwaizumi." Tooru tries to stifle a yawn which only makes his lips wobble. "Always."

Hajime finds it endearing but he'll never tell him for now because he'll blabber on it non-stop and he'll rather let him sleep. The moment he tightens his embrace around his waist does Tooru bury his face to the crook of his neck and make unintelligible cooing sounds.

Hajime only ever laughs and hoists him up to his waist. The abrupt movement makes Tooru jerk a little but if anything he doesn't move or squirm from his current position until he's laid down on the bed.

"Nap with me?" Tooru runs his fingertips smoothly through his spiky hair and his nails gently scratch on the scalp making the other dizzy as well.

"Mm, but I gotta do the dishes first."

"Come on, don't be such a good househusband for now and be a good husband instead," he teases. "I need to be held while I'm asleep."

"Fine." Hajime just rolls his eyes and plops down beside Tooru who only makes a sleepy "yay". _Like I have a choice_. He snorts, opening his arms in which his boyfriend personally welcomes himself in and clings to him like he's a hotdog pillow.

"So needy. So high-maintenance," Hajime murmurs _while_ pulling him closer.

"You love me," he glances up at him with half-lidded eyes, sleep about to wash over him, and on contrary a smile that combats the sun. Tooru looks the most stunning when he’s half-conscious. Hajime thinks he's never been this smitten his whole life.

"Yeah." He may or may not have intended the tender look that shows on his face but either way, he gets a soft smile from the other in return. It's worth it. Tooru is all worth everything. "I still do."

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi is that facebook couple i groan about but ship real hard at the same time
> 
> feedbacks are well received btw!!
> 
> i'm [sund0wns](https://sund0wns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! meet me there and ask me anything


End file.
